


we'll escape the darkest clouds

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [28]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Character Study, EurovisionSongChallenge, Hopeful, Not Beta Read, The Author Would Die for Skating Uncles, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: A storm like thisCan break a man like thisAnd when it all calms downWe'll be safe and soundaka three musketeers that never give up
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	we'll escape the darkest clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Song: 'Storm' by Victor Crone
> 
> We made it till the end, guys! Despite a lot of breakdowns and some writing blocks, managed to finish this challenge somehow. Wouldn't be here without the one and only ForeverDoesn'tExist, thank you for being the best partner in crime ever <3

_ All my life I've wondered why _

_ I keep fighting all the tides _

_ For a million reasons that I find _

_ But I might, I might be all wrong _

Sometimes Sergei wonders why the hell is he still doing this.

His body reminds him everyday that he has been skating for much longer than some of his competitors are even alive, and he can feel it in the constant throbbing of his knee or the way his foot hurts sometimes, an everyday reminder of everything he has been through. Maybe it's not the worst idea, to just slow down, his federation would for sure love it...

Ha. No way. He shakes his head, grins and starts to make plans for the next season.

* * *

_ I've hit highs and I've hit lows _

_ But somewhere down the winding road _

_ It felt like I could lose it all _

_ But I might, I might have been wrong _

To say that his career is full of ups and downs is a bit of an understatement.

Michal doesn't like to be dramatic, but during his time as a professional skater he did all of that, he was among the best, and he tasted the bitter disappointment. If he was a weaker man, he would be dwelling on that still, or he would have retired a long time ago.

But weak is the last word to describe him. So he kisses his wife and his daughter, that tiny little creature that gave his life the whole new meaning- and then he grabs his bag, and leaves for worlds, where for him  there is nothing to lose, and everything to gain

* * *

_ Wherever we may go _

_ Whatever happens down the road _

_ However far from home _

_ I know we won't let go _

Thoughts about retiring sound really funny now.

Sure, it's not always easy, and his old bones aren't exactly happy, but the music and cheering of the crowd carry him through it all, filling his body with happiness. There is still so much more to achieve, so much to discover, and Alexei isn't going to let that little number- starting with three, when did it happen?- be something stopping him from getting more from life.

Screw you, numbers, he has plans. Beijing is his to take.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <333


End file.
